


Art for Feet Been Draggin' Cross the Ground

by patriciatepes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Art, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Heroine BB over at livejournal.  Art for celaenos story, Feet Been Draggin' Cross the Ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Feet Been Draggin' Cross the Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/gifts).



> Images used are not mine. Some were found through Google search. Textures used belonged to inthename-stock @ deviantart, amehstar @ deviantart, ashensorrow @ deviantart, and one other that doesn't belong to me (couldn't find original source, sorry). Characters are Whedon's, not mine. Hope my author likes the art I made for her!


End file.
